Manu
In some Hindu traditions, Manu is a title accorded to a progenitor of humanity. According to these traditions, the current time period is ruled by the seventh Manu called the Vaivasvata Manu, the son of Vivasvân and his wife Sanjnâ. Vaivaswata Manu Sage Vaivasvata Manu is believed to be the first king to rule the earth after saving mankind from the great flood. He was warned of the great flood by the Matsya Avatar of Hindu lord Vishnu as well as advised to construct a gigantic boat.As narrated in the Matsya Purana, Lord Vishnu’s Matsya Avatar initially appeared as a small carp to King Manu while he was washing his hands in the river. The small carp requested King Manu to save him. Honoring the carp’s request, King Manu placed it in a water jar. Soon the carp grew too big to fit into the jar and King Manu shifted it into a bigger bowl. The carp kept growing bigger, and King Manu had to shift it from the bowl to a well and then into a reservoir. The carp now a fish kept growing bigger and bigger, King Manu had to shift the fish back into the river. Very soon even the river seemed insufficient for the fish as it had grown to gigantic proportions and King Manu had to shift the fish into the ocean. That is when the huge fish transformed into Lord Vishnu and informed King Manu of an all-destructive deluge that will soon flood the entire world. King Manu built a boat big enough to house his family, 9 kinds of seeds and animals and birds to repopulate the earth once the deluge was over. It is believed that post the deluge, King Manu stepped on the earth and meditated at the very spot where Manu Temple is situated. King Manu later on came to be known as Sage Manu who is also ascribed to the Manu Smruthi http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manusm%E1%B9%9Bti(Laws of Manu). The Laws of Manu forms the basis of Hinduism. The Manusmiriti text presents itself as a converse given by the Sage Manu to an assembly of Rishis who beseeched him to guide them in how to face natural calamities and establish peace and discipline in the society. The dialog between Sage Manu and other Rishis was captured and preserved and came to be known as Manusmriti. Manu Temple in Manali the Manu Temple is situated in the old township of Manali Kullu district of Himachal Pradesh. The ancient temple is located at a distance of 3 kilometers from the chief market place in old Manali. Lying in the congested place, the temple is often visited by the tourists who arrive from different parts of the world to view the only existing temple in the country dedicated to the worship of the Sage Manu. __FORCETOC__ Next coming Manu Category:ManuAccording to Hindu Texts next Manvantaram will be ruled by Surya Savarnika Manu,the son of Devaguhya and Saraswathi.on the name of this manu the only Ashram in India has been established i.e Surya Savarnika Manavu Ashramam.